Watcher's Keep Final Seal
The Final Seal Level is the 5th level of Watcher's Keep. Guide * In the center of the Final Seal Level, you will find a large seal that needs to be opened to reach the next level. Around the seal are three pedestals each requiring a key. * In the northwest part of the level you will find the Globe Machine. Push any of the coloured buttons and you will receive a globe of the same colour. However, enemies will also appear each time you press one of the buttons. Place one globe of each colour in the container of the same colour surrounding the Globe Machine and you will receive the Mind Key. * At the south end of the area you will meet a Helmite Ghost who will give you a key to the final gate, only after you have completed the three challenges in the guantlet. * In the first room going counter-clockwise, you will have to fight a horde of orcs. New ones will continually appear to replace those that you kill so you need patience to defeat them all. When the last orc is dead, the Helmite Ghost will appear and congratulate you on your success. * In the second room, you will have to face a fearsome dragon. Make sure you take the Warrior's Skull from its body after you have killed it. * In the last challenge room, you will meet an imp who will ask you a riddle. Give the correct answer 'seven' to proceed. Next, you will play a game of 11 coins with him and the person who takes the last coin loses. Begin by taking 2 coins. If the imp takes 1 coin, take 3, if 2 coins, then take 2, and if he takes 1 coin, take 3, so that there are five coins left over, and you will be the winner. * Return to the Helmite Ghost after you have completed the three challenges and he will give you the Heart Key. * Place the Warrior's Skull on the Spirit Altar in the northeast side of the area. You will find yourself in an old-style, text-based, adventure game. ** First go east and attack the goblin. ** Go east again and when you approach the chest, a skeleton will attack you. Defeat the skeleton and take the Wand of Missiles from the chest. ** Go north and attack the war dog. Search the room to find a key and a potion which will restore some of your HPs. ** Go west and search the room to find a scroll with a picture of a gibberling on it. ** Go west again. Ignore the fountain and go north. Defeat the ghost and then take the magical helm from the chest. ** Now go east twice and approach the desk. Inside the desk, you will find a pair of bracers. ** Go north and use the scroll with the picture of a gibberling on it to scare away the gibberling. ** Go west and use the key to open the chest. Inside you will find a potion which will heal you greatly. ** Pass through the arch and enter the crypt. Use the Wand of Missiles on the mummy and then attack it. Once you have defeated the mummy, your spirit will return to its body and you will find the Spirit Key in your possession. * Click on each of the pedestals surrounding the final seal in the center of the area to insert each of the three keys. Click on each pedestal again to turn the key and you will be attacked by enemies. * Once you have turned all the keys, turn the wheel next to the seal to open the portal to the crypt of the Imprisoned One. Creatures Enemies Treasure The Globe Machine Challenge Room 1 Dragon Challenge Room 3 Helmite Ghost * Heart Key Spirit Altar * Spirit Key Aurumach Rilmani * Club of Detonation +3 Y'tossi The Huntress * Taralash +4 Azamantes See also * Watcher's Keep Walkthrough Sources & references * Baldur's Gate II section at Mike's RPG Center Category:Dungeons Category:Watcher's Keep